


【末子】分手前兆

by fujie210



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujie210/pseuds/fujie210
Summary: 不对劲，松本润最近一直很不对劲。并不是说这段关系让人感觉不舒服了，但二宫和也觉得，自己的男朋友好像并没有在认认真真的对待他们的恋情，或者说，并没有那么在意他。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

自我满足产物。

ooc*

不对劲，松本润最近一直很不对劲。

并不是说这段关系让人感觉不舒服了，但二宫和也觉得，自己的男朋友好像并没有在认认真真的对待他们的恋情，或者说，并没有那么在意他。

第一次产生这种感觉时，二宫和也在难得情绪高涨地提起他高中时的事情——“我在那时候卖过自己的写真哦！呐，别看我是个宅男，当年也算是话剧社的台柱子，超受欢迎的，有后援会的那种！”

“会有女孩子买我的偷拍照片哦——哎呀，我知道偷拍是违法行为啦，但是本人知情就不算了吧。我的发小——相叶，之前跟你提到过的那个，一直很喜欢摄影来着，所以我就跟他合作，让他把‘偷拍’我，实际上是摆拍的照片拿去买给迷妹，然后收益六四分成。”

“当然啦是我六他四，毕竟因为是我才能赚到钱的嘛！”

厨房里切菜的声音停下来，但二宫没有在意，继续兴致勃勃地说着。

“是不是超聪明！又可以赚钱，又可以树立我的帅气形象！你都不知道其他男生被抓拍有多么惨不忍睹，只有我的写真，因为过于优质，销量一直稳居第一，甚至还有外校生会买哦！”

二宫回头想给松本一个得意的眼神，却完全没收获预想中纵容宠溺的笑意——连眼神接触都没有，松本完完全全埋头于手中食材的料理——被忽略了啊。

二宫和也一下子丧失了继续说下去的热情，他突兀地停下来，松本润似乎是没有意识到接话的必要性，放任着尴尬的沉默弥漫在两个人之间。

尽管之后的晚餐一如既往地愉快，松本润也不出意料地留宿了。

两个人缠吻着从起居室挪进卧室里，倒在二宫最近刚换的大床上，激情四射地做了两轮。

做完之后的二宫和也瘫在柔软的被褥间试图恢复呼吸节奏，浑身汗津津的，但又没什么力气一时起不来，就推着爱整洁的松本润先去洗澡，打算先歇一会。

一个人呆着呆着就开始胡思乱想，原来潜意识里还在意着几小时前松本润没有理他这件事。

其实自己并不是一个过分粘人的恋人，二宫和也想到，至少之前跟人交往时并没有这种倾向，难道现在竟然已经会产生“想要得到对方所有注意力”这种娇纵念头了嘛。

也许是这段感情太顺利了？

二宫和也开始回想他们交往的经历。

开始认识是因为两个人所在的公司有项目合作，见面会前项目组的一个同事家里突然有急事，二宫临时顶替了那个人的班，在讨论会上见到了作为对方负责人的松本润。

交换名片的时候，二宫为自己临时替补可能不太熟悉情况道了歉，对方很大度的表示的谅解，在作报告的时候还特意为了照顾他额外做了许多解释。

所以二宫和也对松本润的第一印象就是“一个认真负责的帅哥，虽然浓眉看起来有点凶但意外的非常温柔体贴”。以至于之后同事多次抱怨对方公司的项目负责人有多么龟毛严格难伺候时，二宫都很难将这两种形象重叠在一起。

之后的一两个月他们都没再见过面，直到有次二宫和也下班后在公司附近的拉面店碰到了松本润。打招呼的时候对面的浓眉男人有些惊讶，但还好反应过来叫出二宫的名字。

「毕竟只见过一次面嘛，幸亏松本桑还记得我，不然场面不知道会有多尴尬。」后知后觉地反应过来的二宫不仅为自己的冒失感到一阵后怕。

“没想到会从这里见到二宫桑呢。”松本润礼貌地先开了口，让滞住空气终于流动起来。

“啊，不用应酬的话还我还蛮喜欢来这一家的，他们家的拉面味道不错的，不过最好吃的还是店主特供的汉堡排哦，味道绝赞，推荐给松本桑啊！”

然后理所当然地坐在一起，松本润果然对被推荐到的菜赞不绝口，两个人的话也越聊越多，算得上相谈甚欢。

之后他们又在拉面店遇到几次。

第二次时二宫和也得知他们是同一个大学的校友，松本润小他不到一岁但低他一级，感叹要不是自己太宅可能早就互相认识了。

第五次时二宫和也从口袋里翻出一副上次应酬用来助兴的扑克牌，给松本润表演了魔术，获得了对方反应过度的赞叹，让他有点害羞又自得。

第八次是一个周五，两个人第二天都没有工作，就在晚饭过后去酒吧续了摊。

言谈间他们已经把对对方的称谓换成了“nino”和“J”，松本润第一次被这么叫的时候还稍稍抗议过——“什么嘛，有点太奇怪吧！”

“不叫J难道要叫你润君嘛，噫，太黏糊糊了吧。而且J听起来就很帅，多合适你的气质！”

松本润没有再表示反对或同意，但这个称呼就这样定下来了。

二宫喝酒喝得有点兴奋，开始向松本什么有的没的都瞎说一通，突然提起来之前同事的抱怨：“田中君吐槽过你好多次呢，说你吹毛求疵到不行，细节问题都要他们改三五遍。”

话刚说完突然清醒了一点，发觉了自己的不合时宜——是无论如何也不应该把自己同事的讲的坏话说给合作方的，哪怕项目已经完成了，说不定会对之后的合作产生影响呢，更何况还关乎着公司的形象，是他最近跟松本润走得太近一时失了分寸。

二宫和也还在懊悔着想要怎么补救，身边的人却不在意似的接过了话头“我们公司的人也总是这样抱怨我呢，说我什么事都要求得太严格，是典型的处女座。他们以为我不知道，但我早就知道在背后偷偷议论我，好听的时候叫‘完美主义者’，有的时候干脆就叫我‘那个浓眉毛的恶魔’……”

“嗤——”二宫还是没忍住地笑出了声，在被松本润转头小小地瞪了一眼之后连忙捂住嘴以示安静。

“但我就是觉得要把能做的都做好嘛，明明能在意到的地方却被忽略掉，自然很让人火大啊，所以想要指出来改正掉问题难道不是应该的嘛。”

“怎么，nino也觉得我这样的性格让人讨厌吗？”

听着对方的语气已经有点委屈了，二宫和也连忙否认：“没有没有，我觉得这样的J很帅！会为工作全心全意地投入是了不起的品质。”

“虽然会有牢骚，但田中君在项目结束时也提到‘真是多亏了松本桑我们才能有这么好的成果’，大家心里一定也都很佩服你的。而且在我看来J一点也不凶啊，反而很会为人着想，是个很温柔的人呢。”

真情实感地夸完人，二宫和也发现松本润一边嘟哝着“哪有，nino你又开始跑火车了”，一边避开他的视线看向别处，显然是害羞了。

「原来还是傲娇啊。」从此松本润在二宫和也的眼里除了温柔之外，又添加了可爱的属性。

……

这样回想一下，两个人结识的过程简直一路顺畅，根本没有过什么不好的感受，所以自己现在才会因为偶尔被晾了一次就感到不舒服了吗？真像是被惯坏了呀。二宫和也反思了一下，觉得可能是自己小题大做了，但不开心还是不开心，瘪瘪嘴把脸埋进枕头里，也不想起床去洗澡。

等到松本润洗完澡放好热水出来，不出所料地看到自己的男朋友已经在床上睡着了，还皱着脸一副可怜巴巴的样子，只好无声地叹了口气，动作小心地把人抱起来带去浴室清理。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

自我满足产物。

ooc*

第二天早上，二宫和也迷迷糊糊感受到一个落在额头上的吻，然后在之后响起的关门声中醒过来。

起床时发现松本润果然已经离开了，桌上留下的早餐还冒着热气，旁边的便条上写着“kazu我先回去换套衣服，记得吃完早餐再去上班。”

「完全就是完美男友的模版。」放在之前二宫和也可能会为了自己有这么好的男友捂着脸傻笑出声，但现在却不自觉地多想起来——松本润实在是太合格了。

不是说体贴温柔有什么不好，可松本润的言行仿佛遵循着什么“理想男友”的标准，一板一眼地做到最好，结合A型血处女座的特质，让二宫和也怀疑他是不是只是单纯地履行着作为男友身份的职责。

二宫和也越想越觉得心惊，难道松本润的种种举动都并非出于爱意，而是出于完美主义的本性吗，那他们之间love-love的氛围是不是都是他的错觉。

心不在焉地吃了点东西，二宫扯了外套出门赶电车，在通勤的路上又把他们交往的过程捋了一遍。

………………………

在交换过联络方式后，约松本润出来喝酒变成一件更加简单的事，这件事本身带来的乐趣也并没有因为机会增加而有所减少。

二宫和也觉得自己的生活因此有了不小的改变——他本来的生活中除了工作就是独处，平常会见的朋友也大多数是在工作关系的基础上建立的，在闲暇的的时候，他更愿意自己一个人打打游戏、玩玩扑克消磨时间。

当然他很享受这种生活模式，但松本润的加入无疑让他感到更加快活。

松本润严格又包容的性格非常能带给人安全感，让二宫和也不自觉地产生了依赖，在他面前乐于说一些在旁人面前说不出的心里话。又因为松本是年下且颇有些爱撒娇，仅管本人是绝对不肯承认的，使二宫也生出想要照顾关怀他的心情。

大约过了两三个月，至少抽一天晚上出来见次面就成为了两个人默认的惯例。

意识到自己已经对跟松本润的约会产生期待时，二宫和也“有些不妙啊”的想法只出现了短短一瞬，随即便被豁然开朗的欢欣取代。他不是个很在意规则的人，对男性之间的情感一直觉得可以理解，自己又保持着随意的态度，所以“会对男人动心”这个事实就很快得到了接受。

而且虽然从来没有明说过，二宫能够感知到两人间的气氛是有些不同寻常的温度的——他觉得自己绝对不是一厢情愿，决定干脆就让这种暧昧的关系一直发展下去。

于是在某次酒局结束，松本润叫了出租绅士地先将他载到家时，二宫和也半醉着从身边人的肩膀上抬起头来，用湿漉漉的上目线看着对方，声音小而清晰地说出：“辛苦J了，天都这么晚了，润君要来我家歇一歇吗？”

其实松本润不是第一次来，偶尔周末的白天两个人也会约着一起打打游戏，但这次进门时松本润还是显得些拘谨。

进门后房间的主人没有开灯，松本润也默契地没有去动。二宫和也就着被扶住的姿势一个转身拐进松本润怀里，索性伸手抱成一团。室内一片昏暗，两个人只能借助窗外透进来的光大概看出对面人的轮廓，但二宫就是觉得松本润的眼睛亮得惊人。

房间内一时能听到的只有彼此嘈杂的心跳和失去节奏的呼吸声，二宫和也本来就晕晕乎乎，美色当前更是把持不住，一时冲动就闭着眼睛吻了上去。

之后的一切都顺理成章，松本润热情地回应了他的突袭，揽住他的手臂也收紧到让人有些呼吸困难的程度，两个人在黑暗中一路摸索到二宫和也不大的单人床上，接着吻胡乱地脱了对方身上的衣服。

即使想到会有这一天的出现，但事发突然还是让二宫和也还是不算准备充分。他在互相抚慰的间隙小小地表达了歉意：“……嗯……我这里现在没有准备其他东西……今天大概只能先做到这一步了…”

说完又抬头在对方脸上啾了一下，以表达自己的道歉多有诚意。

松本润稍稍被这个举动愉悦到了，手上动作不停，过了一会儿又犹疑的问出问题：“那个……nino之前……有过经验吗？”

刚刚一直表现得像个老手的二宫和也被问到这个才感到有些害羞，把头侧到一边——“跟男性的话，润君是第一次……”然后就被捏住下巴转回头来，松本润强势的吻让他迅速把刚刚微不足道的羞耻情绪抛到九霄云外，沉浸在激烈的唇舌交缠之中。

由于喝得稍微又些多了，二宫和也在松本润高潮之后还硬着没能射出来。他看着对方快感中一时有些难以保持手上的速度，刚想说“润君稍微停一停也没关系”，就看到对方已经挪到了床尾又低下头来——二宫和也没想到松本润会为他做到这种程度，湿热的口腔比手指更加让人兴奋，他在被舌头扫过柱身的第一下就忍不住曲起双膝蜷缩脚趾。松本润强硬地握住他的脚踝让他保持双腿大张，而二宫在承受着被温柔地吸吮的快感的同时也顾不上现在的姿势有多羞耻，只会在敏感带被舌尖有技巧地照顾到时发出难以自控的惊叫声，偶尔不小心被松本润的的牙齿蹭到也只是让他喘息更重。

某个深喉过后二宫和也连忙推开松本润的头，但喷出的浊液还是射了对方一脸一身，他想翻身去找纸巾却被按住，就看到松本润浑不在意地舔了一下嘴边的液体，抬手把脸一抹就凑到他面前，“我第一次用嘴可也是给了nino呢，nino要怎么报答我呢？”二宫和也的手被牵过去，才发现对方的下身已经又兴奋起来了。

「什么嘛，又不是接力赛。」红着脸在心里吐了槽，二宫和也还是一边迎着对方吻上去一边手上开始动作起来。

就这样胡搞了一个晚上，最后两个人睡过去的时候都有些精疲力尽。

早晨醒来的时候，两个人在窄窄的单人床上抱成一团，竟然也没有出现有人摔下床的尴尬情景。

二宫醒得早一些，想把黏糊糊的自己冲洗一下，拍拍揽在自己腰上的手臂示意松本润把自己放开。枕边人的脸皱成了包子，两条粗眉纠结地拧在一起，不情不愿地睁开眼，看到二宫后脸才舒展一点，口齿不清地打了招呼——“早啊kazu”。

二宫被这一声kazu引回前一晚的记忆中，瞬间脸色涨红，慌慌张张地回了句“润君早，我先去洗澡了，你过会也来洗吧”就跳下床跑进浴室。

松本洗完澡时二宫正在洗漱，围着浴巾的男人倚在门边看着镜子里的他让满嘴牙膏泡沫的二宫和也有点难为情，他匆匆的漱了口回头正打算抱怨几句，猝不及防又被身后的人吻上来，被拖住脸时二宫和也也不自觉地揪住了对方腰间的浴巾，拥吻的感觉太好，清晨的男人又容易兴奋，以至于这个吻逐渐有了一发不可收拾的倾向，还是二宫猛然醒悟过来推开松本，一边喘一边说“现在不行润君上班要迟到了！”才没让他们两个又滚回床上去。

兵荒马乱地换好衣服，松本润临出门前又过来偷了个吻“kazu我出门啦！”

“一路走好。”条件反射地喊完，二宫和也后知后觉地红了耳朵。「这种夫妇感是怎么回事啦。」

…………………

到站的提示音响起让二宫中断了回忆，出车厢的时候透过玻璃的反光发现自己的脸已经红起来了，在心里大喊“好险！”有些庆幸没有被当成痴汉——一个在电车上红着脸直着眼睛傻笑的人怎么想都有些可疑。

于是不再想七想八，决定暂时抛弃杂念专心投入到一天的工作中。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

自我满足产物。

ooc*

午休时检查邮箱发现了相叶雅纪发过来的邮件，告知二宫他周末会过来东京，看他太久没回，又在Line上给他狂发消息——“nino看到我的邮件了吗，我周末要去你那里”，“nino怎么不回我消息”，“哦哦想起来你还在上班”……字里行间仿佛自带着叽叽喳喳的音效，让二宫忍笑着小声回怼，虽然对方不可能听到——“这个baga，以为谁都像他这个桂花楼少东一样闲嘛。”

然后看到最新一条消息是“之前你说你最近恋爱了，趁这个机会让我见见真人吧！”

「真不愧是天然啊，能毫无负担地提出这种要求。」二宫暗暗咋舌，也不禁考虑起这个提议的可行性。

他和松本润交往了有一段时间了，但仔细想想还没有互相进入过对方的交际圈，之前有几次在喝酒时碰到公司同僚，也碍于之前两家公司有合作关系的原因只说是偶然碰到了。交往后更是大多数约会干脆待在家里两人独处，更别说带对方见什么人了。

「也许是个不错的机会？」二宫和也已经完全地动摇了，毕竟两个人要长期交往下去的话，一定会向身边的朋友公布的吧，所以不如就先把这次当作一个小小的突破吧。

“J，想问问你周六中午有时间吗？”试探着给松本润发了消息，没过两分钟就收到了肯定答复，让二宫和也的心情稍稍雀跃了一点，他开始字斟句酌地编辑起第二条消息。

“是这样，我跟润君之前提到的相叶君、相叶雅纪，我的发小，这周末会来东京，想约我一起吃顿饭。润君如果方便的话，要一起吗？”

这一次他没有立刻收到回复，只好先把手机放到一边专心致志地啃起饭团来。

快啃完时终于听到了消息提示音，二宫和也急忙拿起手机，却发现对方发的是“抱歉啊nino，我突然想起来手上的项目结期提前了，这周末估计都要在公司加班，没办法陪你和朋友一起吃饭了，真是太对不起了，为表歉意请让我为你们安排餐厅吧。等项目结期之后我去给你做汉堡肉赔罪！！！”结尾是一个伏倒的颜文字。

「不愧是完美的松本润」，拒绝都如此有理有据，连赔偿措施都准备好了，简直让人无可挑剔。

但是——“说谎！”二宫和也面无表情地念叨出声。

处女座的松本润怎么可能记不清自己的日程，明明前一条消息还说了有空，在自己提出要带他见朋友之后却突然要加班，中间还隔了这么长时间才回复，说其中没有蹊跷才有鬼。

二宫突然觉得没办法再欺骗自己了，松本润果然对这段感情有不一样的理解。

他突然又想到那次醉酒好像并不是他们确定关系的真正时机，实际上，直到第二天早上松本润离开他家，他们都没有真正谈到这段感情的进一步走向。

………………………………………

松本润走后二宫也收拾收拾出了门，因为前一晚愉快的性生活一路满面春风，在电梯里还被同事揶揄“心情这么好，怕不是最近有桃花哦。”

二宫和也难得地没有回嘴，反而在心里默默的接下来「是有桃花，还是绝赞无敌大桃花！」

没有明说确定关系的不安感时不时在喜悦中冒出来，但迅速被松本润发来的邮件打消——“kazu最近有感兴趣的电影吗，想约你一起去看。”附带一张长长的片单。

「完全就是情侣约会的模式了嘛！」

不做多想地随意挑了两天后的一部电影回复，当晚果然先被约去餐厅吃了饭，又两个人一起去了影院。在放映厅里只给了电影本身一半的注意力，二宫和也几次被身边人帅气的浓颜吸引过视线，被发现之后松本润不好意思地把他的脸转向屏幕，压低声音“在干嘛啦，好好看电影！”

说完傲娇的话却顺势握住了二宫的手，掌心湿乎乎的让二宫和也的心跳频率再创新高。

看完电影，二宫坐进松本润的车里，才想起家里还是没有准备好东西——“那个……润君，你待在车上别动，我去便利店买点东西。”

“不用了，”松本润上半身倾过来拦住正要打开车门的二宫，“nino要买的东西我都准备好了。”话说完一个wink让二宫和也头晕目眩，只能在副驾驶上红着脸支支吾吾地说出句“…哦…好…”来。

下车进公寓时两个人一路牵着手，但是谁也不看谁，等到出了电梯却立刻急不可耐地吻在一起，二宫一边被抵在门上吻着一边摸索出钥匙开了门，觉得自己这次真的栽在松本润身上了。

这种想法在二宫和也被温柔而强势地打开身体时再次被想起，松本润为他扩张好后俯在他耳边低喘着说：“kazu，我要进去了……”

低沉喑哑的声线激得二宫和也一阵战栗，随后下身被侵入更是让他喘息不已。

「这一次先让着他也没关系吧。」其实有逞强的念头短暂地从他脑海中短暂地划过，但在松本润摆腰动作起来之后就再也没有余裕去想其他事了。

性爱中松本润体贴地照顾了二宫和也的感受，在抽插的同时也没有冷落前方的器官，伸手配合摆腰的节奏撸动着，让二宫很快在前后夹击的刺激中射出来。

高潮时收紧的后穴让松本舒爽地屏住呼吸，但他没有在二宫的不应期继续动作，反而抽身退了出来，倾身上来低头衔住二宫的舌头，施以温柔的安抚。

二宫和也在亲密的唇舌交缠中恢复了精神，性器立起来在两个人腹间磨蹭着，他难耐地扯扯松本润的头发，眼神迷离地撤出这个吻，沙着嗓子跟对方说：“润君不用这么照顾我…再粗暴一点也没关系的……”

然后就看到松本润的眼神可见地危险起来，还没等他反悔，俯在身上的人已经跪坐起来，显出居高临下的姿态，一手扯过他的小腿抬到肩上，一手握住他的腰，直接就着二宫还松软着的后穴插了进去。不同于刚才温和的动作，当下又快又重的抽插让快感像海浪一般一波一波地刺激着二宫和也，猛烈地让他有些难以承受，惊喘着又说不出制止，只能在累积的快感中被刺激地眼角发红流出泪来。

二宫和也自问做不到松本润这么体贴，况且躺着就能爽完全符合他的生活哲学，自此之后他倒是也没有提到要翻身压回来的事。

印象中松本其实只提到过一次交往的事，那次他们因为工作前后各忙碌了一阵，隔了两周好不容易见了一次面，于是放肆地做到两个人都什么也射不出来，精疲力尽地瘫在一塌糊涂的床上，二宫和也在快睡着时听到松本润问他：“kazu……我们现在…是在交往吧？”

即使是迷迷糊糊中的二宫也觉得他问了个蠢问题，抬手呼噜呼噜对方的头毛，嘟囔出一句“当然了不然呢，润君快睡”就陷进了梦乡。

………………………………………

记忆中这个片段一直不怎么引人注意，现在带有预设地回想起来才让二宫出了一身冷汗，说不定松本润跟他对交往过程的认识有相当大的差别。

所以那次确认到底是什么意思？是“睡过了应该要负责”的想法作祟，还是顺水推舟默认由炮友向情人的平稳过渡。

不管怎么想，松本润跟他的交往好像都不完全出于在意和喜欢。

一直不会对他人抱有过多期望的二宫和也这次不禁也感到有些委屈。


	4. Chapter 4

自我满足产物

ooc*

本章有拔哥短暂出场。

然后他就在跟相叶见面后喝多了。

抱着酒杯的二宫突然开口“明明我还是第一次在一段感情中这么投入。”语气里满满的委屈。

以为他是在普通地抱怨感情不顺，相叶雅纪随口安慰到：“nino的话，一定没问题的。”

“这次交往的人，是男性哦。”没有任何铺垫地出了柜。

相叶居然没怎么被吓到，自然地就接过了话头：“嘛嘛，毕竟你的长相一直男女通吃，高中的时候也不是没有过迷弟。”

想了想才有点好奇地问：“不过到底是何方神圣啊，能让直了二十几年的你突然弯掉。”

二宫和也一副没什么心情回应的样子，让相叶终于回到话题本身。

“所以你们两个之间怎么了？”

近日来积攒的疑虑终于可以如数倾吐，二宫将最近觉得松本润表现奇怪的事件都讲给相叶听，希望能从一个更加客观的角度获得建议。

“我觉得没什么大不了的嘛！”相叶大大咧咧地说，“两个人交往过程中就是会有磨合啦，有时候觉得不习惯和有分歧是正常的。”

“可是他那天没有理我真的很反常……”

“你当时在讲什么？”

“就是我们高中时合作卖我的‘偷拍’写真的事，说销量第一赚了很多什么的，然后他完全没有搭话……”

“这就能说清楚了，”话被再次打断，“他一定是吃醋了！”

“欸？”

相叶雅纪一脸肯定：“绝对没错，他肯定是因为你高中太受欢迎吃醋了。nino你想一想，如果是你男朋友，在你们甜甜蜜蜜准备晚饭的时候突然提起之前被别人追求的经历，还一脸兴奋，你说你会不会不舒服。”

“……话是这么说…可都已经是那么久之前的事情了，而且也并不是被追求……”

“都差不多啦！而且以你受欢迎的程度来说根本没差嘛，可是直到毕业那天还有人给你塞情书呢。nino你就是不上心惯了才觉得大家都这样，像我们大多数男人，都还是会有一点计较这些的。”

“才不是不上心，那是给彼此留出空间好吗。”嘴上不服气地反驳着，心里却暗暗觉得相叶说得有道理，心情突然就豁然开朗起来。

“好不容易见次面，就不说这些有的没的了。话说你这次来东京是做什么来着？”

“取材啦取材！之前明明跟你说过了，nino你到底有没有认真看我给你发的消息啦！”

“嘛嘛，你发消息一次发那么多条谁能每条都记得。还有不要对我这么大声，要不是我高中做了你那么久的模特，你现在会是大摄影师？不感谢我就算了，还敢这么凶。”

“哇二宫和也你还好意思说，当时分明是你拿我当廉价劳动力供你自己发家致富吧。”顺手巴了柴犬男的头。

……

与挚友相聚总是令人愉快，让二宫和也好像突然回到了少年时的轻松时光。

两个人喝完酒相互扶着回到二宫和也的公寓时，谁也没注意到路边有一辆车停了一会儿后悄悄离开了。

之后的约会邀约松本润没有再拒绝，二宫和也被带到高档餐厅跟他一起吃晚餐，餐厅里的烛光渲染了一层暧昧的浪漫氛围，让两个人的相处看起来相当和谐。

二宫和也在这种时候突然想起来相叶之前的“吃醋说”，打算在此刻稍作试探。

“J还记得我之前说过高中时在话剧社活动过吗？”

对面好像不明白为什么话题突然转移到这里，看着他“嗯”了一声。

“当时我入社是想做编剧或者导演来着，结果被前辈硬拉上舞台去表演了，居然效果不坏……”

松本润面色如常。

“……之后的两年就陆陆续续演了几出剧目，因为是主演也变得受欢迎起来。三年级一年没怎么参加演出，结果竟然还在毕业的时候收到了告白信。”话说出口才觉得有些不对劲，好像又有些在炫耀了，二宫和也连忙看向对面。

松本却不甚在意的样子，只低头切着牛排：“告白信啊，写得怎么样？”

「警报解除！」二宫和也安心地继续了话题：“言辞非常真诚呢，看得出来是我的超级粉丝，我当时很感动来着，没想到时隔一年还有人会记得我的表演。”

“哦？有多感动，会接受告白的那种嘛。”松本润嘴角上扬显得兴味盎然。

“对方没有直接给我啦，只是把信放在我桌上了而已，对方好像是个头发挺长个子不高的女孩，冲出教室的时候正好被我看到了。不过怎么想都不会接受吧，毕竟都要毕业了……况且作为粉丝可能喜欢的是舞台上的我？反正果然我还是更想跟润君交往。”

一记直球打出去，就看到松本润红着脸愣在当场，不知道怎么回应的样子。二宫和也心满意足地低下头，切了一小块肉塞进嘴里。

晚餐结束后松本润载二宫回家，却在公寓楼下拒绝了邀请他上去的暗示，只是侧过身来在二宫和也的脸上轻啄了两下，解释说“明天早上有个早会要开，留下了怕会太赶”就驱车离开了。

二宫稍微有些惊讶但也觉得情有可原。

孤伶伶上了楼，打开门觉得屋子里空空荡荡有些冷清，转念一想明早松本润要早起的话怕是来不及准备午餐便当，不如替他多做一份送过去给他一个惊喜。

脑海里已经能想象出松本润强忍着开心还要装酷的表情，二宫和也这才觉得心情好转起来。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

自我满足产物。

ooc*

第二天中午二宫和也准备好便当，又顺路买了两个可乐饼，趁着上午工作不忙一下班就打了卡冲了出去，赶电车来到松本润的公司。

结果在休息处并没有看到松本润，问了同事也说不知道松本君去了哪里。

二宫一下子期望落空，陡然生出懊悔的情绪，怪自己不该想出什么给对方惊喜的坏主意，结果连对方的面都没见到。

正打算就这样回去，突然看到公司外面有一个熟悉的身影走过。

是松本润，手臂上还挎着一个女人。

二宫和也一时不知道该如何反应，在如此修罗场的场景中，作为没有过错的一方竟然有些不知所措，只好呆立在当场。

两个人相携着走到公司门口，二宫隐隐约约能听到对话声传过来。

“……能让润你这个大忙人陪我吃顿饭真是不容易啊。”

“是你的话我是怎么样也要抽出时间来的……我先回公司了，之后再联系…”

松本润告别完带着笑意回过头，就看见自己的男朋友拎着便当站在不远处看着自己。

“nino你怎么来了！”松本惊喜的语气不似有假。

“啊，正好来这边出外勤，想着干脆来找你一起吃饭。不过现在看来是不用了。那个女孩…是？”

二宫一边说着一边向松本身后探过头去，却被松本润试图不着痕迹地挡住视线。

“没什么，就是一个认识了很久的朋友。虽然已经吃过午饭了，但nino的手艺不能浪费，我还可以再吃一点的。”

松本润说完伸手想接过对方手里的东西，便当盒却被猛地往他怀里一塞，二宫和也急匆匆地说了句“突然想起来我下午还有事，中午时间紧张，没办法陪J吃午饭，就先回去了”就小步快走着离开了，连句再见也没来得及留下。

浑浑噩噩地回到公司，二宫把自己完全投身于工作之中，不知道忙了些什么就到了下班的时间。灰败的情绪实在是避无可避，他沮丧地拿出手机，给相叶发了一条“果然还是不行啊”的消息，又看着记录里上一次发出的那句“好像之前确实是吃醋了，这次润君有在好好听我讲话，还会脸红，真是可爱啊”，鼻子一酸差点哭出来。

还以为自己是被认真对待的呢，结果果然是一厢情愿了吗。明明投入了这么多感情，不，应该是都怪自己投入了这么多感情，自以为是地以为对方也是在意自己的，其实也给对方带来了负担吧。但是喜欢就是喜欢啊，不会因为发现这是不应该的就会停止，即使现在也完全不能摆脱这种心情。

不过这段感情应该是无法继续了吧，毕竟不能强迫对方真心实意地爱上自己，又不愿意退一步委曲求全。这样的话，终止关系应该就是唯一的选择了。

二宫和也红着眼圈下定决心，偏偏这时候松本润的信息传了过来“便当我当作晚饭吃了，非常美味，感谢款待！ps.便当盒我怎么还给nino呢，今晚nino有时间的话我可以过去你家嘛？”

没有办法再为了看到这个人的动态而感到开心，二宫和也按了按眼睛开始打起回复：“如果不麻烦的话，请松本君8点左右到我家来吧。正好我也有些话想要对你说。”

回复完忽然觉得豁然开朗，二宫和也把手机抛在一边，抱臂伏在电脑前，打算平复一下心情。

再抬头时发现收到了两条新消息，一条是松本润简短的一句“好的”，另一条则来自相叶雅纪——“哇，nino实在不开心的话就分手吧！不要委屈了自己！不过我真的越来越好奇，这个人到底是何方神圣啊能耍得nino你团团转！既然你们要分手了以后估计也见不到真人了，nino你不如给我发张照片看看吧我真的好奇死了！！”

不仅脱口而出一句“baga！”二宫和也看着竹马提的要求哭笑不得，觉得阴郁的心情被突然打断，竟然莫名其妙有些被治愈了，从这种意义上来说相叶雅纪真不愧是奇迹boy。

决定满足相叶的要求，二宫和也定定神打开手机相册，其实他拍的松本润并不算多，至少比松本润拍的他要少，毕竟相处起来太过舒服，他当时并没有觉得要把什么回忆保留下来，作为纪念的必要。

最后被选中的是一张松本润在料理台前做饭的照片。

他还记得拍这张照片前自己正在开穿着花围裙的松本的玩笑，说“润君这样好贤惠呀，像一个贤妻良母。”

被还嘴之后顺手拍了照片拿给对方看“你自己看看嘛，就是很像，润君是在家里等我下班的小妻子吧。”

然后就被气急败坏的松本润扯到卧室狠狠教训了一番。

当时的场景再现在回忆起来只觉得苦涩，他手指动动想要点删除，却停在半空不敢按下去。

「等到今晚一切都结束了再做清理吧。」二宫和也终于为自己的犹豫找好了借口，然后收拾了东西准备回家。

松本润敲开门的时候就觉得不太对劲，整个房间里只亮着餐桌上的一盏灯，二宫和也给他开门后并没有看他就径直走到餐桌旁坐下。他张张口什么也没说出来，只好把手中洗净擦干的便当盒放在料理台上，跟着二宫和也坐到餐桌对面，双手交握仿佛等待审判。

二宫和也用他从没听到过的冷淡语气开了口：“是这样的，J，我可能是最后一次这样叫你了……尽管很抱歉，但我觉得我们需要重新考虑这段关系……”

话说到这里突然被打断。

“nino你，果然已经知道了吗。”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

——————————————

“nino你，果然已经知道了吗……”

二宫和也看着对面的人低下头去，双手用力攥紧到指尖发白，心下当时就凉了半截，只觉得连仅有的侥幸念头都不复存在，嘴里发苦，一时什么也说不出来，只能听着对方继续。

“……本来还以为能瞒过nino的……想着不去见nino的朋友，对有关的话题都逃避开的话，说不定nino就不会发现了。这样费尽心机试图隐瞒的我，真是最差劲了。”

「没错，最差劲了。」二宫和也面无表情地在心里符合。

“果然还是不行吧，我早该知道自己本来就不怎么擅长隐瞒的。既然已经不能再逃避下去了，那现在也只好向nino坦白了，我其实……”

「并不喜欢我。」

“已经喜欢nino很久了！”

…………“欸？！”气氛有一瞬间停滞，二宫当机在当场以至于忽略了手机的闪光提示，也就错过了相叶雅纪的新消息——“怎么…感觉有些眼熟？”

松本润没注意到对面人惊讶的表情，低着头自顾自地接着讲。

“我第一次见到nino不是在碰头会上来着——是高中一年级在你们学校的校园祭。当时看到戏剧社有活动，就是nino你的演出……当时演的虽然是荒诞喜剧，但nino的角色确是个悲伤的王子，明明被那么多人簇拥着，却还是有深深的孤独感透漏出来……”

“当时就觉得这个人演技真好啊……说起来大概那个时候就已经被nino吸引了吧。之后的演出也一直会看，有的时候甚至还会逃课……说起来nino的人气真的很高呢，每次观众都会坐满，我作为外校生只敢坐在角落里，一年多也没被nino认识，当时还挺怨念的…不过现在看来也好，那时就认识的话可能早早就被拒绝了吧……”

“nino演的其他角色我也都很喜欢，觉得nino狡黠的可怜的痛苦的愤怒的样子都很可爱，后知后觉发现我喜欢的大概就是nino本人了……喜欢这种事情，被发现的时候就已经不可自拔了吧……”

“其实还差点加入了后援会，买到的‘偷拍’写真其实我那里有一盒子……本来以为不见到相叶学长就不会被发现的……没想到结果还是被认出来了吗。”

“那……今天中午的女孩？”二宫强装镇定地追问。

“欸！原来铃木也被nino认出来了？还是就是因为铃木漏了馅……”表情从困惑变成恍然大悟又变得难过，“什么嘛，我还以为隔了这么多年，她的变化还挺大的nino应该认不出来才对……当时是因为nino要毕业了我难过得不行，就偷偷写了告白信。我本来没打算送出去的，结果被她知道了一定要我给你——她是我高中最好的朋友来着，我会去校园祭也是陪她去找当时的男朋友。”

“被她拽过去之后我看到nino正在拍毕业照，跟大家嘻嘻哈哈着看起来真是开心啊，突然就不想去打扰你了，明明是之前完全不认识的人，突然冒出来反而是困扰吧。都怪那个蠢女人！非说什么‘一定要好好对待自己的心意啊’就自作主张地抢了信跑去nino的教室里。”

“都怪她！还说‘只是出门的时候撞到了一下，绝对不会被认出来的’，结果还是被发现了吧！”松本润的语调越发委屈，最后甚至带出了哭腔。

“本来跟自己说好nino毕业之后就死心的，结果志愿还是报了nino的大学，想着万一哪一天能偶遇就可以真正的认识了——没想到在同一个校园待了四年，一次也没有见到过——最后就觉得，可能是没有缘分吧。”

“所以开会碰到nino的时候差点要晕倒了，即使只是临时替一次班我已经觉得很幸运了，没想到之后还能和你成为朋友。本来没有想瞒着你之前的事的，但是成为朋友之后反而更不知道怎么开口了，‘我从高中就一直在暗恋你了’这种话一定会把nino你吓跑的吧，所以就什么也不敢说了。”

“能够交往对我来说简直像做梦一样，我还以为神明突然给了我上上签的运气，我只要稍微克制一点，不要把超级喜欢你表现得太明显就可以一直跟你在一起了……结果是被惩罚了吧，因为我是个不诚实的人，隐瞒了这么多还这么贪心，nino现在一定…也觉得我很恶心吧，装作没见过面的样子慢慢接近你……我真是糟糕透了……”

因为开始抽泣连话也开始说得断断续续，松本润难过到干脆趴着餐桌上闷头呜咽起来。

一只手伸过来安抚地拍拍他的头。

松本润终于从自己的情绪中稍稍走出来一点，用袖子擦擦眼泪试图以更理智的状态接受来自恋人的最后审判，但其实眼圈还是红到不行。

二宫和也温柔地注视着他：“我希望，润君能放弃这种心情。”

松本润没控制住瘪了嘴，两只大眼睛眨巴眨巴，眼看着又要掉下泪来。

二宫连忙两只手都伸过来把松本润的手握住：“我的意思是，润君请不要再抱有这种负担了。”

“虽然被隐瞒了这些，但我觉得润君并没有欺骗我，我看到的、喜欢的、交往的润君就是松本润本人啊，我对你的爱并不是建立在假象上的。至于你暗恋我很多年这件事，刚得知还真是有点让人吃惊呢，虽然好像错过了好多年，但你当时喜欢上的确实只是舞台上的我啊，能像现在这样慢慢交往说不定反而是好事呢。

“顺便一说，我确实没发现这回事来着，我还以为你最近反常是因为不喜欢我了才想和你谈谈的，可以的话请润君不要克制自己对我的喜欢了！”

手机又亮了一下，二宫终于有心情拿过来看一下，发现是相叶发来的满屏感叹号——“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！这个人我认识！是高中时买了你好多照片的外校迷弟！！nino你现在还好吗？！他会不会是个痴汉变态跟踪狂啊nino你小心一点！！！！”

不禁笑出声来说：“其实差不多也快发现了，幸好你自己说出来，不然可得好好地解释解释了。”一边拿手机给对面看。

松本润没管什么手机，起身绕过餐桌扑过来抱住二宫和也，头埋在他颈窝里又开始哭起来：“呜呜呜nino不跟我分手真是太好了。”

二宫拥着怀里的男朋友也觉得终于安心下来，又觉得这个平常帅气的男人此刻哭成一团又好笑又可爱，于是又伸手撸了两把头毛。

好一会松本润终于从他的怀里抬起头来，带着鼻音开口：“既然nino说了不用克制的话，那…我能不能和nino住在一起。”

“松本润你不要得寸进尺哦……”

“……不过也不是不行，反正我家是双人床……”

fin


End file.
